User talk:Jayt
Re: Bot Kernigh writes: You asked me (at User talk:Kernigh) to mark User:Jaytbot as a bot. I am not able to do this. As a , I am able to give sysop and bureaucrat flags at Wikihack, but not bot flags. (Wikia the "MakeBot" extension.) Meanwhile there are two options: * You (or I, or someone else) could ask that the Wikia staff assign the flag. Any Wikia staff can do this. I usually find staff on IRC (in #wikia on Freenode) but another way is to ask at the Wikia:Forum:Help desk or privately with . * You could proceed without a flag. If so, I suggest that you program the bot to wait 2 minutes between edits, so that they do not all appear on instantaneously. Before you go either way, I suggest that you create a User:Jaytbot page explaining what the bot does and who operates it. Also, "all contributions to Wikihack are considered to be released under the GNU Free Documentation License", but the NetHack source code itself cannot be under the GNU FDL. (The NetHack General Public License is great, but it does not let someone add an Invariant Section to the NetHack source code, so for that and other reasons it is technically incompatible.) My excuse so far was that the source code pages only quoted the NetHack source code for use amid GNU-FDL'd annotations, and that the annotations were cleary distinguishable from the source code. This is analogous to including NetHack screenshots in pages. However, creating several pages in the style of potion.c that contain only source code is like creating pages that contain only screenshots in that no part of such pages are GNU-FDL'd. I currently think that the creation of such pages - by Jaytbot or anyone else - should proceed because it makes it easier to have line numbers and will help editors add more annotations more quickly. --Kernigh 06:50, 18 June 2006 (UTC) : Understood. I sent an email to the Wikia staff asking how to go about specifying the NGPL as an alternative license (this is what Désencyclopédie did) so that it overrides the GNU FDL declaration at the bottom of every page. I suspect that we're already OK simply using the NGPL template. : Regarding the uploads, I will proceed slowly rather than try to register as a bot, since I don't have any plans to use a bot for anything else. --Jayt 16:20, 21 June 2006 (UTC) ::Followup: User:Eidolos has requested a bot flag for User:Eidobot. As you are the most active administrator at the moment, and as you have inquired about bots before, I thought I would ask you if this was okay. If you wish, I could also apply a bot flag to another bot user you specify. Or, possibly you could have Eidobot do whatever bot-things you need done, too. You can contact me here or on the 'live chat and support' link in the wikia navigation box. --Splarka (talk) 02:01, 20 August 2006 (UTC) Doxygen Hello, Since you are documenting the source code, you may want to consider Doxygen (pronounced docs-gen) for annotations. Here is an example of how doxygen generates and collates comments in source files. -- PraetorFenix 07:07, 17 June 2006 (UTC) : Doxygen is a little too general and not particularly designed for use on wikis. I think it's enough to put the source up here and let anyone add annotations between the lines. --Jayt 23:16, 21 June 2006 (UTC) Congradulations You are now an administrator at Wikihack. Use your tools well. If you need help, there is a Wikia:Help:Administrators' how-to guide. --Kernigh 02:35, 22 June 2006 (UTC) :Hey, thanks! :) --Jayt 21:12, 22 June 2006 (UTC) Underlined links I don't see the links in the User interface underlined; perhaps you have it set to do so in your preferences? (The option is under Misc.) Lotte 15:55, 5 August 2006 (UTC) Iron and pudding splitting I noticed you removed a line from iron about pudding splitting, citing that edged weapons would divide puddings. I have reason to believe this is incorrect, from personal experience and from the relevant snippet in the source code (as it is possible to divide puddings with e.g. skeleton keys, cursed thoroughly rusty -2 orcish helms, etc. -- SGrunt 21:27, 26 August 2006 (UTC) :Oops! I do apologise, you are quite correct! --Jayt 21:33, 26 August 2006 (UTC) Improving the wikification script The script should put ... tags on lines with double curly braces, so they won't show up as template links. This happened on NetHack_3.2.0/attrib.c Probably there's other stuff too that should be handled... --Paxed 15:35, 2 October 2006 (UTC) :Done. I fixed a few other instances of this error. I don't think there's any other wiki-syntax that could slip through. --Jayt 19:10, 2 October 2006 (UTC) Moving clouds patch "I just applied your moving clouds patch and it seems to be working the wrong way round, i.e. I see bubbles of air moving through a plane of cloud rather than "bubbles" of cloud moving through air." With the patch, this is how the Air plane looks to me: ############################################################################### ############################################################################### ############################################################################### ############################################################################### ############################################################################### ############################################################################### ################################################ ############################## ############################################ ############################## ############# ########### #### ############################# ###### @ ######################### ############ ############### ############################# ##### #### ################ ################################# ####### ##### ################# ################################## ######### ########### ################# ################################# ############ ############################ ################################ ############################################# ############################### ############################################## ############################################################################### ############################################################################### ############################################################################### ############################################################################### and this is the correct behaviour; roiling clouds with small clear spaces between them. --Paxed 14:18, 6 October 2006 (UTC) :That is an ASCII-art representation of an assault rifle! :D --ZeroOne 20:45, 6 October 2006 (UTC) :OK, thanks for the confirmation. --Jayt 15:29, 11 October 2006 (UTC) User:SGrunt/weekly -> nethack.alt.org weekly scorefest - admin intervention needed I just attempted this move, but accidentally managed to move the talk page into article space. After correcting this, there is a redirect left at nethack.alt.org weekly scorefest which is blocking the move of the main article which I would like to see deleted. You are apparently an administrator (by ) so if you would be so kind as to make the deletion it would be appreciated. Thanks. -- SGrunt 00:46, 12 October 2006 (UTC) : I think that I fixed this. I deleted the redirect and moved the page. --Kernigh 02:11, 12 October 2006 (UTC) Shopkeeper I merged the shopkeeper information and now the page is ready for the shopkeeper monster information. --MadDawg2552 03:00, 5 November 2006 (UTC)